


Chemistry

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Christmas. Day drinking. Love, friendship and shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingReigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingReigns/gifts).



> Drink responsibly etc etc

They sat before the fragrant Douglas fir that nearly touched their apartment's ceiling. A stack of gifts for and from Bucky were set aside for when he finally woke but in the meantime Steve and Beryl opened the gifts they got for eachother. For her: a cast iron tea set, mermaid scale armwarmers and an eyeshadow pallette shaped like a scallop shell. For him: a leather jacket, a lacquered box full of pastels and one last bag he had yet to dig into. Beryl handed it over and gave Steve the go ahead. He removed the tissue and put it in an orderly pile with the rest of the wrapping paper. Steve reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle weighty with clear liquid. The label read: 'Lady Death -For Supersoldier Consumption Only-'

Beryl piped up to explain. "It's liquor. One of the members of the Asgardian delegation distilled as a hobby. We got to talking at that dinner and we've been working on this together."

"Thanks." Steve said with a wry smile. "Did you use your lab at work though? I hope the Director didn't mind."

"Nah. Coulson even tested an early version and nearly hacked up his insides. Hence the name."

They both suppressed a smirk at the thought of Director Coulson doubled over a wastebasket.

"It shouldn't be too rough on you though so don't worry. Wanna give it a go?" Beryl asked, producing a shot glass from the voluminous pockets of her robe. 

Her wary boyfriend shrugged. "It's a little early." 

"It's Christmas. I'm making myself a Jack & Coke. We'll be fine for Tony's party and if we're not then so what? That man is so much easier to deal with if you're wasted." She declared before hopping over to the kitchen. 

Steve grinned and shook his head. He unscrewed the cap and filled the glass but waited until Beryl had returned with het drink to throw it back. As the liquor slid down his throat Steve's face turned a brilliant red and his chest seized. Beryl giggled while Steve caught his breath. When he could speak again he playfully chastised her.

"You're evil. Another."

She nodded in agreement and gave him a refill. "Like with any booze it gets easier the more you drink." 

To Steve's surprise the second go around did prove less harsh. He got a chance to notice the taste, something like rosewater. 

"Oh shit!" Beryl shouted, jumping up from the floor. "Where's the Rock Band set? Drunk Rock Band is the best! And maybe it'll get Bucky out of bed." 

Before he could rise Beryl was in the hall closet searching for the drums, guitar and microphone. Steve busied himself with finding the game and putting it in, them helping plug in the controllers despite his growing lightheadedness. 

"Okay." Beryl said, "Fail a song, take a drink."

Five songs later and a minute into 'I Don't Care' Bucky shuffled into the living room to find his best friends horribly mangling a great song. Was Steve headbanging? What was this? Bucky laughed to himself and poured a cup of coffee. The song was over before the couple noticed him leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"Buck!" Steve bounded over and gave his pal a rib-cracking hug. "You gotta come play. You can be on the um...drums! That's right. Drums!"

Bucky followed him and plopped down on the couch next to Beryl. 

"Is Steve drunk?" He asked, barely believing it.

"Yep. Thanks to my gift. Beryl Connor: corrupting Captain America since 2012." She answered with inebriated pride.

Bucky reached for the bottle of Lady Death and took a hefty swig. He winced but kept ahold of himself.

"Damn. Now where are those drumsticks?"


End file.
